


Pink

by wistfulwatcher



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulwatcher/pseuds/wistfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a birthday present for Rachel. Oneshot, fluff piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

Rachel hummed softly to herself as she picked up plates and napkins from the risers. Trashcan in hand she dropped the paper products into the receptacle and brushed her hand off on her skirt.

Will worked at the other end, stacking chairs and setting them off to the side. The room had been full less than ten minutes ago as the glee kids celebrated a win at sectionals and the upcoming holiday.

It was Rachel’s junior year, and with four new glee members (one not-so-talented student that would remain unnamed) the win had meant more than ever. The team was strong and they had all relaxed (even Rachel, as much as she could, anyway) with a nice holiday party. The kids and Will had even had a white elephant gift exchange, where Kurt received a very useful new football (from Finn) and Quinn had ended up with a coffee table book of bird pictures (Artie). The whole party had been a hit and the kids had left with smiles on their faces.

Rachel flipped the last plate into the trash before she set it down by the door. She walked back to the risers to grab her bag and was stopped by Will’s voice. “Don’t forget your plate,” he handed her a large tray that had once contained her homemade cookies. Looking a little shy, Will put his hands in his pockets. “They were delicious, Rachel.”

Rachel smiled back, fidgeting slowly with the strap of her backpack. “Thanks, Mr. Schue. Have a good holiday. I expect your time will be prioritized appropriately.” Will laughed.

“Yes, Rachel. I will review your notes on our Regionals set list ideas.”

“Because Trevor is messing—“

“I saw the highlights. I will take them into consideration.” She gave him an unsure look, and he raised his hands in defense. “I promise.”

Rachel smiled. “Alright.”

Just as she was about to leave the room, Will spoke. “I, uh, I forgot. Here. I just…happy birthday.”

Rachel turned to find Will standing with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a small bag out to her. She took it timidly, and as she set it on the piano to look inside he suddenly realized that it was an absolute mistake. It was inappropriate and stupid and—

“It’s purple.” Her head was cocked to the side and a little smile twisted in the corner of her mouth. She looked at him, her eyes shining against the fluorescent light and he felt very, very sixteen right then.

He gestured one hand lazily to the toy microphone in her hand. “It’s your favorite, right?”

Rachel’s smile grew but her eyes cast downwards. Will felt like a fool and a creep and was that sweat on his forehead? He’d just seen it and thought—

“Finn thought it was pink.”

“You wear pink.”

She looked at him now, her hand flexing around the toy. “I like pink.” She set it back into the bag slowly, straightening the sparse tissue paper that had been an afterthought. “Now I don’t have to sing into a hairbrush.”

He debates briefly telling her that he’s seen the MySpace video and that’s what gave him the idea. Instead he puts his hand on the back of his neck.

“Thanks, Mr. Schue.” He thinks that this tension in his gut can finally go, that she liked it and didn’t call him an idiot, but then her arms wrap around his waist and he feels his own cover her back.

“Happy birthday, Rachel.” She pulls back and gives him a strange look, a mix between what he’d seen back during their “Endless Love” duet and the look she’d given him after, when she’d apologized, and suddenly he didn’t know if he’d started something or if it had never really stopped in the first place.


End file.
